Cold Fire
by IcanhazDEATH
Summary: Visit the daily life of Megan, a special girl with a big secret. What happens when an old foe is awakened from her past, and threatens to destroy the world? Team up with new and old faces to defeat this problem once and for all. And whatever you do, DON'T judge a book by its cover. Will contain OOC, OC, and Tetsu. Rated for language and violence.


I do not own any of these characters except Megan. Tetsu belongs to CyndarDragon, and the rest belong to their rightful owners. Insert more legal stuffs here. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_I slowly woke up, my eyes opening and taking in my surroundings._

_ The room was dank and dark, with a small, rusty lantern sitting in the corner of the room, barely burning. There was rusted and unused medical equipment around me, giving the room a look like it used to be some sort of mental hospital. There was a table to my left, with all sorts of sharp tools with dried blood on them. _

_I was bound to the wall, spread eagle, with silver chains. Damn._

_ I could feel the silver burning my wrists and ankles with every movement I made, making blood drip down my arms and feet and onto the floor. My head swam, and the silver was causing my body to need blood._

_ And lots of it._

_ The air was hot and moist, like the inside of a giant dog's mouth. Smelled like one too. I could hear the slight thrum of gears and machinery some distance off. Where the hell am I? Then I became aware of another thing: whispering. I know I'm a schizo, but these voices were different. They were evil, with an undertone of something familiar that I couldn't put my finger on. They sound like a thousand voices all fighting for time to speak, but they all had the same thing to say. Death. Fire. Burning. Death. Destruction. Monster. Filthy animal. Death. Death. Death. That's all they say. Why are these voices so violent? What the hell did I do to them? Why are they insistently repeating the word DEATH? I'm not afraid of death, I actually like death. It's a very beautiful and poetic thing. _

_But these voices are twisting my view of the word, making it to a point where I scream: "SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_ Suddenly, after that outburst, I heard something coming. Thump, clang, scrape. Thump, bang, scrape. I feel like I've heard these sounds together before. But from where? My memory fails me. Thump, clang, scrape. _

_Closer this time. Thump, clang , scrape. _

_Closer. _

_Thump, clang, scrape._

_ Closer._

_ Where is it? Every time I try to pinpoint the source, it comes from another direction. Thump, **clang**. _

_Suddenly the door bursts open, snapping my attention there, showing a massive creature silhouetted in the doorway. It was human in body, but the head was a huge pyramid resting on its shoulders. It slowly stalked into the room, dragging behind a huge sword that had dried blood caked on it._

_ Its shirtless torso was well defined and scarred, and the lean muscle could be seen moving beneath its skin as it dragged his knife behind him step by step. His lower half was covered by a tan skirt that looked suspiciously like…yup._

_ That was human skin sewn together to form a kilt. Cool. I was calm as he approached me, stopping so close that I could touch him. I could practically touch his malicious aura. I stared at him, waiting for the finishing blow that was sure to come. He swung his sword up, and I readied myself for the pain._

_ But it never came. I heard the knife slicing through the air, and the clang as it carved through the chains with ease. I felt relieved as I slumped to the ground, all the strength leaving my body. The monster though dashed those feelings as he grabbed my hair and yanked me up, making me cry out in pain. _

_He threw me against the wall to the right, and I hid it with a jarring force. I fell the ground once more, black spots dancing in my vision. I tried to crawl away, but the floor smelled so much of blood that my body was rooted to the spot with hunger. I whimpered slightly as the monster grabbed my throat and slammed me into the floor so hard that the breath was knocked out of me._

_ The monster grabbed its sword and swung it up into the air again. But this time, his head was no longer a pyramid. It was my mother's face, sweet and soft, smiling down at me. She paused for a moment, and then her face twisted in maniacal glee and she swung the sword down, plunging it into my chest. Pain ripped through me, bringing tears to my eyes as my body didn't have any blood substance to heal. _

_I screamed, and she ripped it out of my chest, lifted it up, and plunged it down again. She pulled it up out of my chest one more time before flinging the sword to the side. She reached down, digging her hand into my chest, groping for my heart. I left out a wet laugh, blood spraying from my mouth. My mother smirked, finally gaining purchase on my heart._

_ She ripped it out of my chest, spattering blood everywhere. I watched in horror as she held it out, still beating, like some sick trophy. She looked back down at me with one more sweet, sick smile, brought the heart up to her mouth, and took a wet bite. She savored the organ like a delicacy, and took another bite. _

_I could feel the part of my chest throbbing and could feel her eating the heart. All of a sudden I felt a wriggling in my chest, and when I looked, plump, white maggots filled the empty cavity. I opened my mouth to scream, but maggots poured out, writhing and pale. I felt something dry wrap around my upper arms, and saw they were skeletal hands, pulling me into the floor. The floor was slowly swallowing me, like thick mud, and I could hear my mother's tinkling laugh, like chimes, twisting into something deeper and more sinister. I struggled against the sinking motion of the floor, but it was no use._

_ I saw ravens flying in from the ceiling, and they came down and pecked my eyes out, bit by bit, and all I could do was open my mouth in silent pain as maggots again filled my throat. I felt a raven move to my mouth to pick out the maggots, all while my body was still being pulled under. I kept writhing against the hands, and the ravens and maggots just swarmed even more. _

_Suddenly all of the maggots morphed into flies, and they all started crawling into the now empty sockets of my eyes, crawling into my head and laying eggs. Still the floor slowly kept swallowing, but not fast enough. The eggs hatched, and the maggots began feasting on my brain, crawling down into my esophagus, bursting through my throat, cutting off the air._

_ I started gagging, breathing in maggots, chewing on them and tasting the bitter larvae on my tongue. All of a sudden the floor swallowed me, and everything disappeared. There were no more maggots, ravens or flies. All that was around me was darkness. _

_I heard a swishing and then a strike to the base of my neck, and whiteness filled the room. I was standing up, but darkness was eating at the corners of my vision, hinting that consciousness was slowly leaving me._

_ My knees started giving out, and I slammed onto the floor, the jarring feeling barely felt. I fell forward, and onto the floor. As my eyes slowly drooped shut, I saw a door open and booted feet come rushing towards me. Before I went unconscious, I heard three words uttered that chilled me to the bone.  
_

_"Hannah has returned."_


End file.
